


Vampire Chap 2

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22





	Vampire Chap 2

**Title:** Vampire Chap 2  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Inoo/Yabu  
 **Genre:** Romance, fantasy, some violence in this chap  
 **A/N:** Thanks for Ani for the idea~ This chap will be a bit short since I have school project to do... Blame my school for it *sulk*  
Here's the previous chapter :  
[Chapter One](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/5543.html)  
[Prologue](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/5064.html)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
“What?!” Yabu shock. Inoo sit beside him.

“Sorry. I just don’t want you to know that. I thought it will be hard for you.” Inoo said as he holds Yabu’s hand. “Please forgive me. Don’t hate me.” His voice turns low.

“I won’t hate you. I’ll love you whatever you are. I just wish you should have told me this before.” Yabu throw a gentle smile. Inoo pulls Yabu's head to lean it to his shoulder.

“They might target you now. I’ll have to follow and protect you or leave you for good. I only have two choices.” Inoo sighs. He’s thinking. He doesn’t want to leave Yabu, but in the other hand it will be hard to follow Yabu all the time.  
“I’ll protect you. I can’t leave you.” Said Inoo making a decision. Yabu smiles.

“It’s up to you. But I can’t lose you either. I’ll try to protect myself though.” Yabu gives another warm smile. Inoo hugs him tightly more like hugs him protectively.

When it’s getting late, Inoo walks Yabu home, he’s worried. Those vampire of his family might target Yabu by now.

\--

The next morning they walk to school together. Inoo looks pale than ever. He can’t even walk properly. It makes Yabu worried as hell. He never saw him like this. He takes his usual sit behind Yabu’s chair and lays his head on the table. Yabu stands in front of him.

“Are you okay? Need blood?” Yabu asked with a very small voice so only him and Inoo can hear it. Inoo nods weakly.

“But I can’t drink yours. You’ll get blood loss if I do. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Inoo stands and giving a smile to Yabu to assure him that he’ll be fine.

“Inoo, sensei is looking for you.” Said a girl who just got to the class. Inoo stands up and walk slowly to the teacher’s room after he bid his goodbye to his boyfriend. When Inoo out from his sight, he walk closer to Kamui.

“Kamui, are you free after school?” he asked.

“No, but I’ll be free after 4 though. You wanna hang out?”

“No. I need you to help me with something. Can you please help me?” Yabu asked Kamui. With tangled look, Kamui just nods.

\--

When it’s lunch break, Inoo’s condition gets worse. He got slight fever and terrible headache. He leans his head on Yabu’s lap. They’re on the nurse office. It’s called ‘nurse office’ but neither doctor nor nurse present that day. It doesn’t matter for Inoo though, doctor can’t help him anyway.

“Should I get some blood from the hospital for you?” he gets even worries now.

“No. I’ll be okay. I can’t put you in danger. Takaki might prey on you. If you go there alone, he’ll catch you or sure.” Inoo explained. He’s indeed very hungry, using his vampire power yesterday makes his energy worn out.

"Alright, rest well then." Yabu asked nicely. Inoo smiles. "Why Takaki chasing you anyway?"

"He's not chasing after me, but chasing after what I have. The problem is, he's not the only one who is trying to capture me. I'm the only one who can inherit the kingdom after all." Inoo said as he close his eyes try to relax.

"Who else?"

"My childhood friend. He's also chasing after my step brother."

"Eh? I thought you're the only son. Why don't your step brother inherit it then?"

"I did say I am the only one who can inherit, right? In some condition he can't inherit the kingdom, somehow my parents says it has to be me." He explain. then he shows a painful look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Yabu asked worriedly. Inoo shook his head.

“Okay, then is there anything at all I can do to make you feel better?”

“There is. Stay here for me.” Said Inoo with shaking voice. Then he falls asleep.

‘He is a vampire, he’s near demon, but yet his heart and his face are angelic.’ Yabu thought as he caresses Inoo hair slowly.

\--

They’re walking home, the weather isn’t so good today, the cloud is covering the sun it’ll rain soon. Yabu just hopes that nothing weird will happen, considering Inoo’s condition is not very good. But his hope is fading away as he sees Takaki standing in front of Inoo’s apartment. Inoo jolts, wanted to yelled out but he can’t.

“Hell! Why are you here?” said Inoo in a very angry tone but slow voice. Takaki giggles.

“To pick up our prince, of course. I see you’re hungry, I can give you blood, your highness.” Said Takaki smirking, he knows well that Inoo can’t fight back if he’s in this kind of condition.

“Oh shit! Why now?” Yabu mumbles. He can’t do much. It’s vampire he’s facing against, so hard to fight him.

“I won’t go! Not ever! I never want to be the next king in the first place!” Inoo said as he is panting hard. He’s began to sweat. He’s powerless, he’s ran out of energy.  
‘I only can use my power one more time. If he dodges it, Yabu definitely will be in danger.’ Inoo thought that. He’s having a hesitation to use his vampire power.

“I think I have to take care of you first, nee Yabu Kota?” said Takaki. Inoo pulls Yabu back, but then he falls into the ground. Takaki kick Yabu’s head, but he can dodge it nicely. Yabu tried to give a counter attack by punching, but he’s block perfectly by Takaki. They keep attacking each other and dodging each other for about 10 minutes. The fight keeps going until Yabu makes a small mistake and got hit.

“Okay, brat. Play time is over.” Takaki said with sarcastic tone. “I demand you to … be powerless.” Takaki swing his index finger, he’s using his vampire power. Suddenly, Yabu feels so powerless, he can’t even move. He falls to the ground.

“How could you?!” Said Inoo while trying to get back on his feet. He keeps falling but keeps trying too.

“I wonder why you like this guy so much? Shall I taste him?” said Takaki as he exposes Yabu’s neck. He licks his upper lips, getting ready to suck Yabu’s blood. Inoo gets irritated.  
‘This is my only change. Please work.’ He prays inside his heart. He’ll use his last drop of energy to protect Yabu.

“I demand you to stop.” He swings his finger. But unfortunately, Takaki can dodge that easily.

“You willing to protect this kid so much, huh?” Takaki smirk “I guess I’ll just suck his blood until his blood runs out. He’ll die after that, and you’ll have to come with me.” He continued as he getting closer to Yabu’s neck.

“St – Stop.” Inoo shutter. He can’t even move his hand now. He’s really out of power.

“Ke – Kei.” Yabu said he’s panting hard.

‘If he sucks Yabu’s blood, Yabu will die due blood loss for sure! Shit! Why am I so useless!’ Inoo cursed himself.

“You smell good. I think your blood will be a nice lunch for me.” Takaki grins. Yabu can’t move at all, the spell Takaki casted to him affected his so well. Takaki licks his neck while Inoo can’t do anything.

TBC

\---------------------------------------------------  
Thats all for chapter 2~  
I have some spare time today, but my home works are killing me... *fall dramatically*  
Please leave me a comment, tell me what you think  
I'll be very happy to get it from you~  
I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, wait for it nee~  
and of course,  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
